


【福华】一些小段子

by silencesmile



Series: 【福华】【HW】 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), 神探夏洛克
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencesmile/pseuds/silencesmile
Summary: 只是一些小段子





	【福华】一些小段子

【福华】小段子（大概算是小甜饼吧）

01  
John一直很奇怪一件事，就是为什么每次他出去约会都会遇到一些奇奇怪怪的人。

比如说，卖花的流浪汉，拉琴谋生的吉普赛妇人*¹，以及花白头发耳背的问路老头子。

他们出现的时间非常巧妙，大概就是打断了John的牵手接吻以及求婚。

但是当他和Sherlock在一起之后，就再也没出现过这种情况。

02  
John一直很奇怪一件事，就是为什么所有人都以为夏洛克和他是一对。

比如说，Ms.Hudson，Donovan，Mycroft……以及Ms.Holmes。

03  
John还奇怪一件事，就是每次和Sherlock出去都会有人祝福他们生活幸福。

比如说，餐馆的老板，卖花的小姑娘，以及卖艺的流浪汉。

餐馆老板会在餐桌上摆上蜡烛，卖花的小姑娘会特意跑过来送他们鸢尾花*²，卖艺的流浪汉会弹奏热烈的恋曲。

但是从某一天起，他们就不再做这种奇奇怪怪的举动，只是会对Sherlock露出一个无法形容的笑。

——大概就是从他和Sherlock在一起那天开始。

04  
John觉得真是太奇怪了。  


*¹《协奏交响与独自沉迷》中的一个情节  
*²鸢尾花花语：自由、光明磊落、爱的使者 

【福华】小段子（甜饼……真的！）

人物有可能OOC，OOC概率还挺大的  
能接受的话请往下看——

Mycroft一直觉得Sherlock不聪明，从小就是，因为Sherlock和他和Eurus不一样。

Holmes家一共有三个孩子，只有中间的孩子像一个孩子，会为一些鸡毛蒜皮的事哭闹，会真心交朋友，会被父母的话吓到，而不是像另两个孩子，一举一动都带着自己的目的，不相信童话，在父母用谎言吓唬他们，以期望下次他们能稍微老实一些时，用嘴角勾勒出一丝讽刺的弧度。

Holmes夫妇在二儿子哭闹时最愿意说的一句话就是：“再哭的话，外边打仗的士兵就会进来把你抓走。”

小Sherly一听这话就会把哭泣憋回去，独自在一边抽抽噎噎，用那双灰蓝色的眼睛看着Ms.Holmes，乖的不像话。

后来Sherlock打定主意忘记小时候的一切，性情大变，再也不相信童话，不相信Ms.Holmes的谎言，再也不愿提起自己曾经相信过童话，相信过谎言，再也不甘愿做一个乖乖的正常的小孩。他在篡改了自己的记忆同时，将真相和童年的一些事一并封存。

Sherlock从不主动提起小时候的事，Mycroft也习惯了Sherlock一贯的闭口不谈。

除非气急，Mycroft也不轻易提起小时候的事——为了保护他的让人不省心的小弟弟。毕竟Mycroft也不知道小时候的事Sherlock还记得多少，他并不希望因为自己的某一句话勾起Sherlock的伤心处。

但是Mycroft还是很开心Sherlock提起小时候的事的，哪怕只是讽刺他小时候过于肥胖的身材。

Mycroft从没想到Sherlock有一天提起小时候的事会让他感到心疼难过。

那是Sherlock在Mycroft面前的唯一一次示弱，因为：

军医结婚了。

军医还邀请他当伴郎。

Sherlock答应了，然后在John婚礼结束后跑到了Mycroft那里，在找Mycroft之前，Sherlock已经躲在伦敦的某个角落嗑了不少药——Mycroft看得出来这个，他也看得出来Sherlock的精神状态有多糟糕。

难得的，Mycroft没有责备Sherlock。

他看到他的小弟弟把头埋在双手间，语无伦次地说着最近发生的事，说着几件案子的结果——然后他看到Sherlock把脑袋埋进了双臂之间，浑身颤抖，声音透过衣服布料的阻挡显得模糊不清：“你说，我要是现在哭闹的话，会不会有士兵来带我走？”

Mycroft怔住了，难得的语塞。

Sherlock抬起头，Mycroft看到他脸上斑驳的泪痕，但他无能为力。

他能说什么呢？

这件事在某些程度上算是Sherlock咎由自取，如果他没有假死那两年，怎么会给Mary接近John的机会？

Mycroft又想，如果不是最近国际上发生的事情让他抽不出来身，他怎么会不知道John要结婚的事情？如果Sherlock能早来找他，哪怕在昨天，哪怕在John和Mary交换戒指的前一个小时，他也不至于像现在这样只能坐在这里看他的小弟弟精神崩溃，恍惚地问他堪称可笑，又让人心里揪的难受的问题。

他不是神，他也还有做不到的事情。

Sherlock本来也不想Mycroft回答他什么。Sherlock笑了，Mycroft从没见过Sherlock露出过混杂着这么复杂的情绪的笑：难过，后悔，不解……

最后Sherlock的表情定格在了一片空茫上:

“不会了，不会有士兵来带我走了，就算有，也不是我想要的那个了。”

欢迎捉虫

如果喜欢的话，请留下你来过的痕迹

【福华】中秋贺文（小段子） OOC预警

John是从Sherlock口中了解到“中秋节”这个节日的，因为Sherlock给他留下的博学多才的印象，John一直以为他们庆祝中秋节的方式非常正规。

比如说：  
和Sherlock在一起吃烛光晚宴；  
听Sherlock拉小提琴曲（那种表露爱意的曲子）；  
……  
以及一起“睡觉”

直到John认识了一个从小在中国长大的姑娘Su，并成为了对方的男闺蜜（那个姑娘这么叫他），John才了解到他一直以来过的中秋节并不正宗。John觉得很生气，因为Sherlock欺骗了他。

于是John回家就质问起了Sherlock：  
“你为什么骗我？我们一直以来过的中秋节一点都不正宗！”

“我没有，而且我不觉得哪里不正宗。”

“Su说他/她们吃月饼，不吃烛光晚宴。”

“我们吃的是蟹黄，鹅肝，牛排，面饼……和月饼的原料一模一样，完全可以代替月饼。”

“...Su说他/她们看联欢晚会，不听小提琴曲。”

“他们的联欢晚会和我们的音乐会在各自人民心中重要程度差不多，我认为我的小提琴技术完全超过那些在乐队中的小提琴手，足以给你带来愉悦。”

……  
……

“Su说他/她们和自己的家人一起过中秋节。”

“我不是你的家人吗？”

“……Su说他/她们只看月亮，不‘睡觉’。”

“我们也赏月啊，你忘了之前……”

“Shut up！”

“我们过的中秋节明明很正宗，不是吗？”

“emmm好像是的……”

John：好像是这样没错，可是好像有哪里不对。  
Sherlock：过什么中秋节，什么节日在我这里，只要和John一起过，就都是过情人节！

ps：我的文章只会迟到，绝不会旷课的！/握拳/


End file.
